U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,785 to Jayne describes a connector assembly having a separable cover means which slidably engages an insulative housing to cover the wire in addition to defining an opening for receiving a wire. The contacts positioned within the housing have a slotted end portion for electrically engaging the wire and an opposing end portion for slidably engaging a male pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,906 to Jayne relates to a connector having an insulating housing and contacts having a contacting portion within the housing and another portion extending outwardly from the housing. A cover is pivotably mounted to the housing for covering a recess area within the housing.